Dream beaches
by Ichigo to Hana
Summary: Ash is chosen to be a model for a new spot. However he doesn't intend to cooperate the way the director would like him to. Until the director pulls a trick on him…


**4**

 **Hana** : Hey, Ichigo have you ever seen a dream beach?

 **Ichigo** : I've seen regular ones… *titles her head* What's a dream beach?

 **Hana** : A dream beach is… Well… *scratches her head* It's a beach you'll never forget, maybe because you had your first kiss there or saw an extraordinary beautiful sunset.

 **Ichigo** : Then I've never seen one. Kind of sad, if you ask me. I just try to imagine how it would be to visit one

 **Hana** : I know, who has seen one and might be able to tell you about it. He has been there with his one and only queen of all iron ferries.

 **Ichigo** : Are you talking about Ash? Together with Meghan *-*

 **Hana** : *nods her head* Yes, I do.

 **Ichigo** : If they were together, it must have been really romantic. But how did they end up there?

 **Hana** : Romantic? *raises a brow* Not that much… Just read it and have fun ^^

 **Ichigo** : Not? How is that even possible? Show me!

 **Hana** : Only, if you let me do the disclaimer first. I don't own Ash or Meghan. They belong to each other - and hey, don't forget to solve our riddles via PM and review.

 **Ichigo** : So now, that you're finished - show me! *crazy eye twitching* I mean * coughing* Please?

 **Hana** : Sure *takes a step back* Here you go.

 **Dream beaches**

"Okay Ash, now look sexy into the camera and say your lines!" The silver-eyed model turned his head towards the camera: "These are the best beaches in the whole world"

"Sexy Ash! Give us a sexy look!"

"Why should I?"

"Cut!", the director yelled. "What's the matter, Ash? Last time you did so well…"

"This whole concept of me coming out of the ocean, dripping wet and then saying those lines is just ridiculous!", the man replied. "I am not some toy you can throw in pose as you please. I am the former winter prince!"

The director sighed and ran his left hand through his hair. This new model was quite a handful, when it came down to producing spots. He may have an athletic body women would swoon over, but Ash was not the type to act as he was told to. On the contrary. He would question each and every decision the director had in mind.

The black hair fanned across his face, as Ash slightly moved to cross his arms over his bare chest. Some of the women on the set sighed dreamingly. They loved to see him dressed in swimming trunks, still wet from the ocean and droplets running down his lithe body. Ash on the other hand didn't even glance in their direction.

"Okay Ash", the director picked up his walkie-talkie. "I didn't mean to pull this trick on you, but you leave me no other choice…" He turned the device on: "Bring her here."

"Her?", Ash raised a brow in question. But the director only solemnly nodded at him. "Yes. Her."

 _Who could that mysterious 'her' be? I'm not going to pose with a skinny human model. No way!_

However Ash's thoughts were cut short, as a figure was pushed forward into the spotlight of the set. Her blonde hair billowed in the soft sea breeze. _Oh no…_ , Ash could only stare, as his girlfriend Meghan Chase came into view. Her cheeks turned cherry red, as the director greeted her with a kiss on the hand and Ash felt the urge to rip her away from the other male. The former ice prince desperately wanted to hide her away from the eyes of the world. Meghan's fragile form was currently only covered in a blue bikini. The heart shaped neckline of the top shimmered like ice, while the bottom had the colour of a glacier at night. The former winter prince gulped. _She is wearing the colours of my country… Why is she wearing the colours of my country?!_

"And now your lines again, Ash", the director told him.

* * *

But Ash didn't react in any way, staring Meghan up and down until she felt like her body would burst into flames. She couldn't quite believe he made her feel this way even after everything they went through. Meghan smiled softly as she remembered their first meeting at the Elysium in the summer realm. Ever since then he has been my knight in shining armour. _Although he rarely wears any armour._ , she giggled to herself. Ash lifted a brow, puzzled by her reaction. But Meghan only waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing important", she assured her boyfriend. "As long as you smile, it does not matter.", Ash pulled her close. "Although I have to admit, that I am curious about what my fair lady might be laughing."

"I thought about our first meeting."

Ash pulled her close, one arm around her waist, the other intertwined his hand with hers. Slowly he swayed them back and forth, Meghan following him along. She blushed and smiled all the while. _He is as handsome as the day I met him. Though he wore more to the ball... Nah, it can't be helped._ Deliberately she followed his steps, mirroring Ash perfectly.

"I told you", he whispered near her ear. "A daughter of Oberon can dance."

He leaned in even more. Meghan's heart pounded like it had back then. _I am falling for him all over again. It's like nothing ever happened and we're still dancing in front of both courts..._

Silver eyes stared back at her with carefully hidden love. The formerly cold and indifferent faery had opened up to her, for only Meghan to see his heart. A heart Meghan intended to keep to her for as long as he would allow.

* * *

Ash lost himself in his beloved's eyes. They shone with all the emotion he never allowed himself to openly show. A life within the borders of Tir Na Nog had taught him better than that. The place he grew up in was cold. Inside and out. Emotions were weaknesses you're enemies would freely use against you. It was only when Ash had met a stubborn and surprisingly gentle half faery, he discovered, emotions weren't all that weak.

Meghan had always been easy to read for him, as she never tried to hide anything from him. And step-by-step he had found himself opening up to her and finally allowing the emotions to shine through.

* * *

Without them noticing, the couple stopped their turning and dancing. They leaned in, touching their lips together in a careful kiss that soon became more heated. Panting they broke apart, leaning their foreheads together. "Is this the moment you tell me, you'll kill me?", Meghan teased him. Ash in return allowed his face to light up with _her_ smile. "It is far too interesting to kill you now", he gave her the same reply as to her question from long ago. The blond woman laughed, while clinging to her boyfriend's shoulders. Oh how she loved him! His smile, his shining eyes... Everything about him seemed to glow with happiness.

"I like it, when you're smiling like that..."

"And I love it, that you like it how I smile.", Ash winked at Meghan. He turned them to face the ocean and the setting sun. Meghan snuggled deeper into his strong embrace. "I love this beach. It's the most beautiful I have ever seen..."

"Cut!", someone yelled. "Fantastic! Tell me you got it all!" The couple turned around, suddenly very aware of the film crew around them. Meghan blushed and tried to hide her bare skin, while Ash hastily withdrew any emotion from his face and pulled Meghan protectively against him. _I don't like how they all stare at us. I want to be left alone._

"Thank you two very much!", the director had small tears in the corner of his eyes. "This was the most inspiring shot I've ever had. Thank you so much!"

"Um", Meghan looked back at the director. "You're welcome, I guess..." The director nodded fiercely, causing Meghan to fear he might shake his head off his shoulders in his excitement. "Now guys get it to the studio and do some clean up! I want this spot to be on my desk by tomorrow morning!"

The crew muttered their agreement and started to pack their equipment together. The couple stared at them in wonder, looking at the organized chaos with mild curiosity.

"Do you want to go home?", Ash asked near her ear. A pleasant shiver ran down his girlfriend's spine, as his warm breath touched her skin. Meghan nodded in agreement, wanting nothing more, than to change back into her comfortable, not showing clothes.

* * *

The next day the couple refused to come to the office of the director to see the new spot. Nevertheless the director had invited the rest of the crew.

"I thank you all for coming to see our new spot!", he greeted his guests. "I thank the team for their hard work. Without further delay I will now show you the spot. Enjoy it"

The spot showed Ash coming out of the ocean, skin glittering in the sunlight. Then it changed to Meghan and Ash dancing within their own world and then Meghan's murmured words about the beaches. All the while was playing soft piano music in the background.

* * *

 **Riddle** : Many have heard me, but nobody has seen me. I will not speak back until spoken to. What am I?

Please solve the riddle via a PM so no one can cheat.

 _Also check out the other short stories we have uploaded so far. In order:_

 _1 The Lord of the kitchen_

 _2 The tale of the handsome Commander_

 _3 Miroku's Wishlist_


End file.
